


I like roses but i prefer dandelions

by evaklark (orphan_account)



Series: Alt er love [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, post ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/evaklark
Summary: Even has tough times but Isak is always there to help him through it





	I like roses but i prefer dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is the first time i've posted smut (kinda i never finished it ahaha) but the fic doesn't revolve around it so if you aren't comfortable with it stop reading after the ~~~ xx

Roses are nice' he said giggling because of the weed in his system, he snuggled in closer to Even like he was telling him a sacred secret 'but i prefer dandelions'

Even remembered that confession when he watched Isak's cheeks go pink as he placed a dandelion in his soft golden curls.  
It surely took the edge of the fresh mould-like bruise he had next to his eye. The younger boy flinched slightly as Even traced one finger under the bruise but then he smiled shyly as if to reassure his slightly overprotective boyfriend.

'That was all your fault'

That voice had become even more persistent ever since Isak got in a fight with Elias. Like a virus, it had spread so much through his mind he believed it more than he believed in himself, Isak had unknowingly stopped the pain festering any longer but it was still there in the depths of his mind. His mind was never going to be cured. Even had told Isak that and all said was  
'Well we're all a bit fucked up aren't we?'  
Then they both lovingly grinned at each other and made out until the both felt fuzzy and Eskild was knocking on Isak's door, ('you two better not be banging because i am coming in 3...2...1')

******

Isak's bruises had faded and Elias was dancing with Mahdi ; who had been fighting only a couple of weeks ago. Even's rollercoaster of a life had eventually shot up. For once, he felt like he was in control. The demons of his past were silent, still there but silent.

Isak finished his glass of champagne (which he was holding wrong) and grinned at Even.  
'Do you want to get out of here?' He asked suggestively.  
Even tried not to look to eager when he nodded but he must of failed miserably because Isak rolled his eyes fondly.  
Hand in hand, they waved goodbye to everyone and said one last 'happy birthday' to Eva; who was too drunk to notice.

~~~~~~

Isak was pressed against the wall as soon as they got into the apartment. Even loved how small Isak seemed when he was trapped in Even's arms, Even knew Isak must love it too because he moaned needily into the kiss as soon as his back hit the wall.

'Tell me what you want,' Even said, breaking away from the kiss, Isak moaned but said nothing. He only pushed Even towards the bed and fell on top of him. Even gripped his hips instantly and sat up.

'You want to ride me?' Even asked. Isak nodded and grinded against Even, trying to relieve his already aching cock. Even forcefully stopped Isak's hips from moving, he whimpered in protest.

"Say it Isak," Even said as he spread Isak's ass, fingers teasing his tight hole. 

'I want,' Isak moaned 'I want to ride you'

Even loved when Isak went into his submissive state, he loved how desperate he was. Most of all he loved how much Isak trusted Even, he trusted him completely when it came to sex, always letting him take the lead, that turned him on more then anything.

Even hummed like he was considering the thought.  
'You want to make me feel good baby boy?' He asked, hands feeling the curve of his baby's giant ass. 'want to make me proud of how good you can be?' Isak moaned and bit his pink,plush bottom lip. He began to undo the fly of Even's jeans but he was stopped once again.  
'Words Isak' Even said, batting Isak's hands away 'use your words'  
In a small, shake voice he said, 'I want to make you feel good, please i need it Even' he shuffled his hips against Even desperately.

'Get to work then angel'


End file.
